1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and dispensers for pills, tablets and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers for pills, tablets and the like are well known in the art. A typical container is generally configured as a small box or the like, providing an easily transportable housing for the medication. However, such containers are typically designed for a single usage and are not well adapted for multiple medications which must be taken at different times or on differing days, or for single medications which must be taken multiple times per day or on successive days.
Additionally, such typical containers do not include locking devices, which may be necessary in order to prevent accidental spillage of the contents of the container, or to prevent access to the medication by children. Thus, a pill dispenser solving the aforementioned problems is desired.